High Society
by CrispyCritter88
Summary: When New York's finest couples go missing in Mexico after being sexually assaulted, New Yorks finest detectives are on the case...EO
1. Default Chapter

Hello again everyone! Hope you like this story; it's my second SVU fiction! I love feed back so let me know what you think! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Benson, Stabler," said Captain Don Cragen as he walked into his station house. He was dressed in one of his nicer suits and was carrying a stack of files that he promptly plopped on his detectives' desk.  
  
Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler looked up from their conjoined desk at their captain.  
  
"Yeah cap?" said Elliot taking his feet quickly off his desk.  
  
"We just got a new case," Cragen continued rolling out the white board that was placed in the corner.  
  
Olivia stood up and walked over next to her partner, sitting on the corner of his desk. Elliot took a look at her, possibly too long of a look, and then stood up also, moving next to her on the desk.  
  
Cragen had proceeded to open one of the files and was placing photos on to the board. "The Drake's, The West's, The Winlock's, and the Eastmon's," barked out Cragen while he simultaneously placed the pictures on to the board.  
  
He stepped back to reviel what he had just done. "They all looked like happy married couples," said Olivia walking over to the board.  
  
"Well as much of a mystery as that is in itself," said Elliot joining her, "what does that have to do with us."  
  
"Hey wait," chimed in their colleague John Munch who was watching from his desk. "I recognize two of those couples, pretty high New York society."  
  
Cragen looked over at Munch, "that's right John," he continued, "and they all went missing on their honeymoons. By the looks of things they were all sexually assaulted in their penthouse hotel rooms and then taken from there."  
  
"So we have high society rape victims, and this is the first we are hearing about it?" scoffed Olivia.  
  
Cragen looked over at his obviously annoyed detective, "Well there's a catch, this all happened in Mexico."  
  
The three detectives looked down, but Fin opened his mouth, "So shouldn't the authorities down there be handling it? Or the authorities in California or Texas somewhere closer?"  
  
"They've tried," said Cragen opening another folder, "but everything has come up blank, it's like these people fell off the face of the earth."  
  
"So then why us now?" said Elliot walking up to the board and running his hand along the pictures.  
  
"These people are from New York," said Cragen, "I guess their parents feel you have more at stake when it comes to protecting your own cities people."  
  
"Then why wait until now to bring us on?" said Fin moving away from his desk.  
  
"I told you, because everyone else has tried," said Cragen looking down.  
  
John Munch looked up at his captain, he'd been in the business many years and he knew that LA, San Diego, Houston and Dallas all had good forces; there was something that Don Cragen was leaving out.  
  
"They need undercover SVU don't they captain?" said Munch walking over and joining everyone else.  
  
All eyes were on Munch when he said this. Cragen glared at him, he was trying to slowly work that area of it onto the table.  
  
"Is he right?" said Fin looking at the captain.  
  
"Yes," said Cragen looking at Elliot and Olivia who were still confused about what was going on.  
  
"Couldn't one of the other SVU bureaus do and undercover job down there?" asked Olivia, not really wanting to get involved in this case when she had so many other ones going on right now.  
  
Munch chuckled, "Olivia, have you ever seen most of the people who work in SVU departments? They don't look rich and there's not a lot of women period, especially good looking ones..no offense," he added when he saw the look of annoyance on Stabler's face as Munch called his partner 'good looking.'  
  
"That's right you two," said Cragen, almost glad that Munch had explained it, "You two are officially a wealthy, married New York couple on your way to your honeymoon."  
  
Elliot looked over at Olivia and wiggled his eyebrows; "Well Liv, you were just saying you need a little vacation."  
  
Olivia still wasn't convinced: "what about all of our work here?" she asked looking at the captain, "we have a lot of cases open right now."  
  
"Munch and Fin will handle it," he said looking over at his other two detectives who didn't look amused by the idea. "You two," he said pointing to Elliot and Olivia, "I need to see you in my office now so we can go over everything."  
  
The two walked into the office and shut the door.  
  
"There's a lot we need to go over, and we don't have a whole lot of time," said Cragen motioning for the two to sit down. "These are your bio's" he said handing them both a sheet of paper.  
  
"Elliot Stabler," said Elliot reading off the paper, "Investment banker, from a rich family..nice" he added.  
  
Olivia looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Olivia Stabler, former Miss New York with a BA in fashion and merchandising, thanks captain; I always wanted to be a trophy wife."  
  
"Honey, I love you for your mind," said Elliot dead-pan looking at his partner.  
  
Olivia reached over and smacked him. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Cragen. A woman, probably in her 50's walked in and joined them.  
  
"Detective Benson, Stabler, this is Captain Horner from vice, she's going to get you ready to be a high society couple."  
  
Olivia looked over at Elliot, what had they gotten themselves in to. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews and feedback, I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you all like the story, and I hope I can answer some people's questions with this one!  
  
OH! And I forgot a disclaimer on the first page.P.S..I own nothing that deals with Law and Order.I'm just borrowing(  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Olivia Benson looked around her apartment and sighed. She didn't know why she was so apprehensive about this job, but something about it just seemed a little weird, and a little scary. She'd done undercover before, she'd even played Elliot's wife before, but nothing to this extent.  
  
She passed by her hallway mirror and stared at her reflection, she almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She was wearing a knee length white strapless dress, with a matching wrap. Her hair was freshly highlighted and she was wearing way more makeup then she was used to. She had to admit she did look like someone who lived on the upper side of town.  
  
Just then her door buzzed and she walked over to the intercom, "Liv it's me," said Elliot's voice. Buzzing him up she checked off the items she needed in her head and then grabbed her luggage and headed toward the door. Even the luggage was designer, and it was carrying clothes that were probably worth more then Olivia's entire apartment.  
  
'knock knock'. Here we go, thought Olivia to herself and she answered the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Riding in the limo toward Olivia's apartment, Elliot was beginning to get a little nervous. He knew that him and his partner were at great risk taking on this assignment, and he knew that the second they arrived in Mexico they were a target. Despite all this however he was very excited to spend a little time in the sun away from the minus ten degree weather of New York.  
  
Looking down at his Armani suit and open collared shirt he hardly recognized himself. Working his eyes up to his hand he stared at the platinum ring that encircled his left wedding finger. It felt weird to have a ring on that finger again. It had been almost a year since him and his wife Kathy had officially been divorced. Being a cop's wife wasn't easy, and she'd finally had enough. The ring he wore this time was a lot more expensive then the one he'd worn for years, it definitely fit his new persona.  
  
As the driver pulled up to Olivia's apartment he checked his watch and then got out of the car. After Olivia buzzed him up he walked to her door and she let him in.  
  
"Wow," he said staring at his partner. He hardly recognized her. She was always beautiful, but now she was made up perfectly.  
  
"Wow yourself, nice suit," said Olivia looking at Elliot. He didn't look like the former beat cop, father of four with an ex-wife; he looked like a rich investment banker from the right side of the tracks.  
  
"Are you ready for this," said Elliot grabbing Olivia's luggage.  
  
"As I'll ever be," she said grabbing her purse and a black leather bag.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," said Elliot reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box, "your wedding ring."  
  
"Wow, courtesy of Cartier," said Olivia pulling the ring out of the box. She nearly gasped when she looked at it. It had a platinum band with a large princess diamond in the middle surrounded by two smaller cut diamonds.  
  
"Never thought I'd have one of these on my finger," she added slipping the diamond on.  
  
"Only the best for my wife," smiled Elliot as they headed out the door.  
  
Rolling her eyes Olivia locked the door behind them and they were off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The flight to Mazatlan, Mexico had been interesting. They'd gotten to fly first class of course, and everyone was waiting on them hand and foot from the second they got onto the plane; Olivia could definitely get used to this kind of treatment.  
  
As they stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac the hot humid air hit both of them.  
  
"Whew," said Elliot taking off his jacket, "this is a bit of a climate change."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler," came a voice from in front of them.  
  
Olivia wasn't even paying attention; she wasn't used to answering to Mrs. Stabler. Elliot however was paying attention and looked up to see a Hispanic man waving at them.  
  
"That's us," said Elliot in a high and mighty tone. That was the first reality check for Olivia that she was now officially undercover. The old Olivia Benson was gone for now, she was now a trophy wife with a degree in fashion.  
  
Pushing that too the back of her mind she walked over and put her arm around Elliot's waist, "honey, will you grab my bag, I'm sooooo tired."  
  
Elliot gave her a look of disgust.  
  
"Oh I will get it Mrs. Stabler," said the man who had called their names earlier; "please, your limousine is ready."  
  
Making there way through the airport Olivia couldn't help but smile and feel a bit relaxed. She knew the reason they were there was serious, but it was still nice to escape New York for a few days.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they reached the hotel Elliot reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand. It startled her at first. "Ready darling," he said to her, almost willing her to be mentally prepared for what was about to take place.  
  
"As I'll ever be muffin," she said with a sickly sweet voice. With that they climbed out of the car and headed into the Nuevo Puerto condominiums. It was a sprawling complex that spread over an entire beach section of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. He'd never seen her so relaxed as she breathed in the salty air and closed her eyes. "It's so beautiful," she said out loud.  
  
"Yes miss," said the driver, "I'm sure you will find many wonderful things to do on the beach and throughout our city."  
  
"That is if you make it out of your room," he added winking and looking at Elliot.  
  
Elliot grinned at the man, "I'm sure I can pry her out for a few minutes."  
  
Resisting the need to roll her eyes, Olivia just grabbed Elliot's hand as they walked into the resort.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Here is your room sir," said a man who had helped them up to their room, "my name is Eduardo, I am the manager here, if you find guests need anything at all, you call and ask for me by name."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Elliot shaking the man's hand, "We will make sure that we do that."  
  
After the man left Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "This is amazing," she said looking around the penthouse.  
  
And amazing it was. The sprawling living area was decorated with native Mexican artifacts, there room lead right out onto a large porch area that over looked the ocean and had an outdoor dinning area as well as a hot tub.  
  
Walking into the enormous bedroom Olivia looked at the king size bed and realized that she was definetly going to have to fight Elliot for it.  
  
"You do realize that this bathroom is bigger then my apartment," said Elliot, breaking Olivia's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah well I think this bed is bigger then my apartment," she said plopping down on it.  
  
"Well first things first," said Olivia opening up a bag and grabbing her cell phone.  
  
"That's right," said Elliot smiling at her, "we need to call dad and the kids and let them know we got here all right."  
  
Laughing Olivia dialed SVU and let everyone know that they were there okay and that everything was in full swing. 


	3. Chapter 3

You all rock! Thanks again for the great reviews; they really encourage me to keep writing! Peace out!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So what do we do now captain?" asked Elliot taking the phone from Olivia after she was done talking to him.  
  
Olivia had settled into one of the large overstuffed chairs that looked out onto their deck. She had peeled off her nylons and was rubbing her sore legs, it had been a long day already and they had just gotten there.  
  
Elliot looked over at her and began to get distracted by her rubbing her leg. He was so distracted in fact that he missed what the captain had just told him. "What's that captain?" asked Elliot refocusing on his conversation and pulling his eyes off of Olivia.  
  
Olivia looked up just as Elliot was taking his eyes off her legs. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Elliot, pay attention," barked the captain into the phone, "we need to get you two out and about, go out mingle, meet people, meet the staff, ask questions. And remember Elliot, you two are rich, act like it, spend money, enjoy."  
  
"Yes sir," said Elliot, "We will do our best."  
  
"Now get out to the beach, get some sun on that pasty white ass of yours," added Cragen as he hung up the phone. Chuckling Elliot looked over at Elliot.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Olivia lying back in her chair.  
  
"He said my pasty white ass needed sun, and that we were suppose to start collecting information," said Elliot walking over and sitting in the chair next to hers.  
  
"Well I don't know about your pasty ass," said Olivia smiling at him, "but my legs could use some sun..but you already noticed that didn't you?" she added looking at him slyly.  
  
Elliot's face turned red and he looked at her, "I don't know what you are talking about Benson," he said looking at her, "but what do you say we hit the beach and start asking questions."  
  
"Alright, I guess we better follow captain's orders" said Olivia standing up and walking toward the bed room, "I'll just go change."  
  
Elliot's ears perked up when he heard this. Seeing Olivia in a bathing suit was going to be just one of the perks of this trip. He knew better then to assume anything would happen with them. She was his best friend and his partner, and something happening probably wouldn't be the best news. All of this however didn't change the fact that he was attracted to her, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the situation he had been put into.  
  
Sighing he stood up and headed to the bathroom that was located off the main living room. He walked in and stared at the huge hot tub, the waterfall shower, the gold plated sinks and the hand painted flower tiles. This whole thing was so surreal. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his dark blue Ralph Lauren swim trunks and got ready for a day at the beach.  
  
"Ready to go yet?" called Elliot when he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Stop yelling, I'm right here," said Olivia from behind him.  
  
Elliot swung around and saw her standing there. He let out a low whistle. She was wearing a blue and white flowered halter top two-piece suit, that was obviously designer. Over her suit she had a white sarong.  
  
"Stop it Elliot," said Olivia walking past him, "I'm undercover remember."  
  
"There's nothing undercover in that suit Detective Benson," he said catching up with her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So there's another couple here?" said a voice from a dark room.  
  
"That's right sir, they seem even richer then the other ones," replied a man with an accent back to him, "They arrived by limousine today from New York."  
  
"Are you sure they are legit?" asked the man leaning in and staring at the other man.  
  
"Yes, apparently he is an investment banker from a rich family, and she's a woman stepping into the role of society wife," he said, "He tipped me a $100 bill."  
  
"Alright then, where are they headed now?" asked the man in the dark.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well find out, and watch them like hawks."  
  
"Yes sir," said the man with the accent, "I'll report to you tomorrow."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler," said Eduardo as they walked out into the resorts pool area, "out and about so soon?"  
  
"Eduardo my man," said Elliot walking up to him, "The Mrs. Insisted that we get out and enjoy this weather, it's bellow 0 in New York you know?"  
  
"Yes sir, I have read that," said Eduardo looking at Olivia, "are you enjoying your stay Mrs. Stabler."  
  
Once again Olivia was slow to respond to him, being called Mrs. Stabler was hard to get used to. "Honey, the man asked you a question," said Elliot putting his arm around her waist.  
  
The feeling of his arm around her waist sent a shiver up her spine, but she quickly recovered, "It's wonderful Eduardo," she said reaching over and touching Elliot's stomach with her right hand causing him to twitch, "It was just as Jane described."  
  
"Jane?" asked Eduardo looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Jane Drake," said Olivia looking at him, "A friend of mine that was down here with her husband a few months ago, she called bragging about how beautiful it was."  
  
"Oh yes I remember Mrs. Drake," said Eduardo, "her and her husband were a lovely couple, we were sad to see them go."  
  
"Come to think of it honey," said Olivia looking up at Elliot, "I haven't talked to Jane since she got back, I wonder how she is?"  
  
Eduardo looked down uncomfortably, "Well I must go, Juanita!" he hollered waving his hand. A young woman in a maids outfit walked over to them, "take care of these two, make sure they have the best spot on the beach and get them everything they need, they are very special guests.  
  
"Yes sir," answered the woman."  
  
"Thank you Eduardo," said Elliot shaking his hand, "We appreciate everything."  
  
"Of course sir," he then turned to Olivia, "enjoy the sun Mrs. Stabler," he added "Adios."  
  
"Right this way," said the woman leading Elliot and Olivia off the polished stone deck of the resort and onto the hot sand of the beach.  
  
"smooth," said Elliot leaning over and whispering into Olivia's ear.  
  
"Thanks," said Olivia, knowing that he was talking about her comment about Jane Drake. "Right over here," said the woman pointing to two lounge chairs that were set up on the beach overlooking the gorgeous ocean.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Olivia taking in the view. There were sail and fishing boats out of the water, as well as families splashing in the ocean. In front of them two little boys were building a sand castle.  
  
"Can I bring you back drinks?" asked the women looking at Elliot.  
  
"Yes, I'll have a Corona, Liv sweetie?" he questioned looking at her.  
  
"Um, a Pina Colada would be wonderful thank you."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," said the woman, and then she turned and left.  
  
"A Pina Colada?" questioned Elliot walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well I didn't think a beauty queen would drink a beer," she said smiling and turning to him.  
  
Elliot tightened his grasp on her and began kissing her neck. This caught Olivia off guard.  
  
"Elliot what are you doing?" asked Olivia; she really wasn't protesting all that much, but it had just surprised her that he had taken such initiative.  
  
"We're being watch," he mumbled into her neck.  
  
Olivia looked up and saw a man cleaning up a table on the beach next to them. He had his eyes on Olivia and Elliot and the second she looked up he looked down and kept wiping the table.  
  
"I see," she said. With that she lowered her neck a little and allowed Elliot to trace kisses all along the back of it.  
  
'I like this way too much,' Elliot thought to himself, but then he reminded himself that it was just part of the job, and he continued enjoying the taste of his partner's neck. 


	4. Chapter 4

So I broke my collar bone! No joke!... I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long though, because I know how annoying that is when you are waiting for a post! So here you go.I typed it all with one hand, so sorry if there are any errors!....PEACE ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Olivia pulled away from Elliot, and walked over to one of the lounge chairs, "honey can you help me with this?" asked Olivia holding up a bottle of sun lotion.  
  
Elliot looked over at her and grinned. Sitting behind her on the chair, he grabbed the bottle and began rubbing her shoulders, "who do you think it is?" he asked her as he finished and walked over to his own chair.  
  
"I don't know, but he was certainly checking out the view," said Olivia lying back on her chair and looking up at the sun.  
  
"So have you ever been here before?" asked Olivia looking over at her partner who was now resting back against his chair. The two were placed so closely that no one else could hear them talking, it was nice.  
  
"Once, well not here but to Mexico," he said looking over at her, "With Kathy, after Maureen was born."  
  
"Sorry," said Olivia not wanting to bring up memories of the ex-wife.  
  
"It was nothing like this though," added Elliot.  
  
"A little nicer accommodation this time?" laughed Olivia.  
  
"And nicer company," said Elliot smiling at her.  
  
Olivia didn't know how to respond, and she didn't have to because the woman who was helping them earlier came back with their drinks.  
  
"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, can I get you anything else?"  
  
"No, we are fine, thank you," said Elliot squeezing his lime into his beer and taking a sip.  
  
The woman nodded and walked away.  
  
Olivia took a sip of her Pina Colada, "Hey this isn't bad," she said holding it out to Elliot, "wanna try?"  
  
"No, I'm good," he said holding up his beer.  
  
"Oh come on Stabler, live a little," said Olivia shoving the drink in his face.  
  
"Fine," said Elliot taking a sip, "not bad."  
  
"Told you," said Olivia taking her drink back.  
  
"So what do we know so far," said Elliot in almost a whisper.  
  
"Well I'd say about nothing, we know that the Drake's stayed here for sure, I think that's about it," said Olivia; "I can honestly say that I'm not really even sure what we are suppose to be looking for."  
  
Elliot looked at her and sighed, she was right they were grasping at straws with this investigation. They had very little to go on. "We could check out the room we're staying in, look for evidence," he finally suggests.  
  
Olivia turns onto her stomach and looks at him; "Elliot, who knows how many couples have stayed there, and lets face it I'm sure it's been cleaned once or twice."  
  
"Hey you have a better idea?" asked Elliot polishing off his beer and looking at her.  
  
She contemplates this for a minute and then sighs, "no."  
  
"So I guess we are just sitting ducks, we play this honeymoon thing out and hope for someone to target us," replies Elliot smiling at her.  
  
"Oh my life long goal, to be a target of some maniac who wants to kidnap, assault and kill me on my fake honeymoon," says Benson with a sigh, "next time I'll just stick to Niagara Falls."  
  
With a chuckle Elliot stands up.  
  
"Mr. Stabler," says a voice from in front of him, "Can I get you anything?" the voice belongs to the female attendee who has been helping them all day.  
  
"No, I'm good, sweetheart?" he says turning to Olivia, "Yes, I'll have another one of these," she says holding up her empty glass.  
  
"Right away ma'am."  
  
"Excuse me what is your name? Elliot asks the woman.  
  
"Juanita sir," she replies.  
  
Elliot nods at her and she scurries off.  
  
"Better watch how much you drink here in the sun Mrs. Stabler," says Elliot looking down over his partner.  
  
"Well we are supposed to spend money right? I highly doubt a woman on her honeymoon would have one cocktail and leave it at that," replies Olivia matter-of-factly. "Besides, if I start to feel too buzzed I'll just go jump in the ocean."  
  
"Well how about you jump in the ocean right now?" asks Elliot reaching down toward her with a grin.  
  
"Oh no you don't Stabler," says Olivia standing up and backing away from him.  
  
But it was too late; Elliot already had his arms around her waist. He picked her up, hoisted her over his shoulder and ran toward the water.  
  
"Oh you are SOO dead!" screamed Olivia as she bounced on his shoulder.  
  
People on the beach were looking and smiling at the seemingly happy couple as he heaved her in to the water.  
  
Olivia shuddered as the cold water hit her, laughing she splashed Elliot in the face. In response to this Elliot picked her up and plunged her back under the water again. Olivia then jumped on his back and forced him head first into the ocean.  
  
"Alright truce!" screamed Elliot as he came back up.  
  
Laughing, the two walked out of the ocean holding hands toward there chairs. Olivia didn't even notice that they were hand in hand until they'd taken a few steps. Elliot looked over at her and smiled. Even though it was all make believe, sometimes it just seemed to fit.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A man sitting on the deck watched as a happy couple splashed together in the ocean. 'They're perfect he thought to himself.'  
  
"Juanita," called out the man, "what is the name of that couple there?"  
  
"That's the Stabler's sir," replied the woman, "they are a wealthy couple from New York."  
  
"Anything weird about them?"  
  
"Weird? No sir, they seem very nice, and they like to spend money, the lady has already had two drinks."  
  
"Thank you," said the man nodding at Juanita, "you may go."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Olivia walked into their room, she heaved her bag onto the table and headed toward the bathroom. "I think I have sand on every inch of my body," "Well if you need any help with that, let me know," said Elliot as he walked over and grabbed the phone, "it looks like we missed a call."  
  
"What?" screamed Olivia from the bedroom.  
  
"Cragen called, you go ahead and shower, I'll call him back."  
  
Elliot picked up the phone and dialed the captain. "SVU, Cragen," a voice on the other line said.  
  
"Hey, it's Elliot."  
  
"Elliot, I have some news for you," said Cragen into the phone.  
  
"Great, we'd love a lead."  
  
"Well it's nothing big, but Fin and Munch managed to compile a list of places that all of the couples went to."  
  
"Hold on, let me find a pen," said Elliot working his way into the kitchen, "okay lay it on me."  
  
Captain Cragen rattled off the name of about ten places that all of the couples had gone to. Elliot copied them down and then retreated back to the living room.  
  
"So how's Benson doing?" asked Cragen.  
  
"She's good," said Elliot looking toward the door that led to the bedroom.  
  
"Well you two keep your eyes peeled at all times, we don't know when this person is going to strike."  
  
"We know captain, we're on our toes."  
  
"Good, have a good night, and we'll talk to you two tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks," said Elliot hanging up the phone.  
  
He sighed as he looked outside at the ocean, remembering the last time he'd been in Mexico. It was right after Maureen had been born, and Kathy's parents had sent them there on a belated honeymoon.  
  
He remembered thinking right away that being married was a mistake, he didn't feel comfortable around Kathy all the time, not like he did..  
  
Elliot stopped himself before his mind wandered any further. He knew exactly where this conversation in his head would lead, it would lead to Olivia. That was one bridge that Elliot wasn't ready to cross yet, and he knew that keeping his control on this trip wasn't going to be easy, but he had to.  
  
Just then the shower turned off and he snapped back into reality. Picking up the list of places that the couples had been he started plotting out their next couple of days. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the great reviews, they make me very happy! And thanks for the get well wishes, my arm feels better, but I'm still doing the one handed typing thing.so thanks for being patient and PEACE!:)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Olivia stepped out of the shower and shivered as her feet hit the tile. She began to think about all of the victims in this case. The thought scared her and she quickly wrapped one of the robes that were hanging in the bathroom around her. She had to remember that she was always a target, always vulnerable, and she needed to start being careful.  
  
"Hey," said Elliot as she walked out into the living room, "you look like you just saw a ghost." Elliot looked her up and down as she sat on the couch next to him.  
  
"I was just thinking," she said looking at him, "we are always under fire."  
  
Confused Elliot turned to face her, "Liv, I don't understand what you are saying?"  
  
"I'm saying this job," she said sighing and pulling at the strings of her robe, "as long as we are here, at any time someone could bust through the door, or come through the balcony, or walk into the shower and we could be victims."  
  
Elliot looked down at the paper in his hand, she was right, they had nothing to go on with this case, and they didn't even know if the couples involved were still alive.  
  
"Liv," he said as he placed a hand on her leg, "nothing is going to happen to us."  
  
"You don't know Elliot," she replied standing up and running her hand through her damp hair, "we are hanging out, having a good time in Mexico; sipping drinks and playing house, forgetting that there is a killer after US."  
  
Elliot knew she was right, as good of a time as he was having, she was right. "Liv that's what we were sent here to do, pretend that we were a happily married couple."  
  
"Yeah," she said, "But while we are doing that who is watching our back."  
  
Elliot sighed and stood up next to her, he'd never seen her this shook up, "It's simple, we watch each other's back, we're all we have down here."  
  
Olivia knew he was right, and although she wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, she waved him off and went into the bedroom to change.  
  
"So what did Cragen have say?" hollered Olivia from the bedroom.  
  
"He gave me a list of places that all of the couples had gone, thought maybe we could check them out."  
  
Olivia walked back out of the bedroom in shorts and a tank top. It was nothing fancy, but she still looked beautiful to Elliot, and once again she felt his eyes roam over her. Olivia didn't even want to deal with that right now, so she quickly asked a question to avert his attention; "do you think that will work?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's something right?" said Elliot as he headed into the bathroom, "I'm going to shower, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Olivia smiling, "sorry about earlier, I just got a little frazzled, just don't shower too long."  
  
Elliot poked his head out of the bedroom and nodded at her gun, "you're packing Benson, you should be fine."  
  
Olivia smiled, grabbed her gun, and walked out onto the deck. The sun was beginning to set, and it was beautiful, she thought about calling for Elliot, but then realized that she needed sometime to think about things, so she sat in one of the lounge chairs and stared at the sky.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jonathan Drake looked over at his wife Jane, who was tied to the bed along with two other women. It crushed him to see her like that, and there was nothing that he or the two men next to him could do about it. The worst part is there were cameras everywhere, they could never get away with anything, and who no one knew who was watching this.  
  
Day in and day out they were forced to watch as men rapped their wives. His mind began to wander; "why are you doing this to us?" he hollered at a dark man standing in the corner. It was a question he and the others had asked many times with no answer.  
  
Out of nowhere he was smacked in the back of the head, on the bed his wife yelled.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the water fell over Elliot he began to think about what Olivia had said, he also began to realize why she thought of it while she was in the shower. He felt very vulnerable there; naked, knowing that someone was probably at this time figuring out a way to kidnap or maybe even kill them. He became very worried about his partner at this point, what if while he was in the shower something was happening to her, it was the perfect time for some crazed man to come take her away.  
  
Slowly, with his new realization he jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and ran out into the living room.  
  
"Liv," he hollered running out into the living room, she wasn't there so he ran into the kitchen, grabbing his gun on the way. "Olivia," he yelled moving into there also, she wasn't there either. His heart began to sink into his stomach, why had he left her? She had been frightened and he had left her.  
  
"Olivia!" he yelled one last time.  
  
"Elliot what?" she said as she stepped into the living room from the deck.  
  
Elliot rushed over to her and wrapped his bare arms around her in a hug, "oh Liv," he said kissing the top of her head, "you're okay."  
  
Olivia pulled back from his embrace, and looked down at his still wet torso and his shaking hands. "Elliot, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was in the shower," he said breathlessly, "and then I started thinking about what you had said about someone always being after us, and then I came out and I couldn't find you and.."  
  
"And you thought someone had taken me," she finished for him.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Olivia replied letting her eyes roam over her nearly naked partner, 'Eyes on the face Benson,' she thought to herself. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
Noticing her eyes wondering, Elliot realized that he was still standing there in a towel, and he was still quite wet. He smiled to himself, enjoying the fact that Olivia Benson was checking him out, he almost said something, but figured he better not ruin the moment.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed," he said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Good idea," said Olivia sitting down in a chair, "I'll stay right here so you know where I am," she added with a smile.  
  
Elliot got up and walked into the bedroom shaking his head. He couldn't believe how worried he had been about her just a few minutes ago; his entire partnership with Olivia had flashed before his eyes, and he kept thinking about the fact he would never have a chance to be more then her partner. Not they really ever would, but the thought had crossed his mind once or twice.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
'Knock, Knock'  
  
Elliot came out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of tailored khaki pants, and slowly opened the door, Olivia close behind him with her gun behind her back. They both looked at each other, and then peeked outside into the hallway.  
  
"Good Evening friends," said Eduardo pushing past them into the room, "I trust I'm not interrupting anything," he added as he looked at Elliot's bare chest.  
  
This caused Olivia to look over and she smiled, "no, we were just getting ready to go somewhere for dinner, come in."  
  
"I'm going to go finished getting dressed," said Elliot, he leaned over and kissed Olivia, catching her off guard, before he left the room.  
  
Smiling to himself Elliot began to finish changing.  
  
"So Mrs. Stabler, what are your plans for dinner?" asked Eduardo as he stood by her.  
  
"None yet," said Olivia motioning for him to sit down, "Somewhere nice, since it's our first night here and all."  
  
"Well may I make a suggestion?" said Eduardo sitting down across from Olivia; "My friends own a place called 'Tres Isles', they will take good care of you."  
  
Olivia figured it was a good idea to be agreeable with this man, just in case they needed to get information out of him later. "Sounds wonderful Eduardo, you are too good to us."  
  
"Only the best, for my favorite guests," he said standing up, "I will have a car here for you at 8."  
  
"Thanks again Eduardo," said Olivia walking him to the door, "we look forward to it."  
  
"Buenos noches senora," said Eduardo as he exited.  
  
"What did he have to say?" asked Elliot as he walked out into the room, he had added an open collared short sleeved shirt to his outfit.  
  
"He made plans for us for dinner," said Olivia eyeing Elliot's new look, "some place called 'Tres Isles.'"  
  
Elliot's eyes lit up and he walked over to the list that the captain had given to him, "that's the same place that all four couples ate their first night here."  
  
Olivia's heart started beating faster, "but they all couldn't have been kidnapped there because they all did more things the rest of the week right?" asked Olivia, half pleading.  
  
"Yes," said Elliot, "but maybe that's where they started to be watched, we can go there, have dinner and ask some questions."  
  
"Well I guess I'll go get ready," said Olivia, "by the way you look nice."  
  
This made Elliot smile, "yeah, you like what you see Benson," he said spinning in a circle.  
  
"Yeah, you smell expensive," she added taking a sniff of his neck before heading into the bedroom to change.  
  
Her lips so close to his neck made his heart jump, but he hollered after her; "That last guy you said that to was a rape suspect wasn't he Benson?"  
  
Olivia knew he was referring to a case they'd had years ago, "Yeah well you smell nice expensive," she yelled back.  
  
Elliot smiled and went into the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and a lime, he figured he'd get the night started off right. 


	6. Chapter 6

Arm is getting better.woohoo! So hopefully I can start updating more!:) Thanks again for all the reviews and help! Peace!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Olivia looked through the closet of clothes and sighed; she wasn't used to having so many decisions to make when it came to what to wear. She finally decided on an angle-cut flowing green and blue skirt that skimmed right above her knees, and a blue silk-chiffon cami that matched it for her top. It was elegant, yet not too dressy for a night out in Mexico.  
  
After Olivia was dressed and ready she entered out into the living room and saw Elliot with a beer in his hand, he reached onto the table and handed one to Olivia; "Thought you could use this." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, I've trained you well," joked Olivia grabbing the beer from his hand. Elliot led Olivia out onto the deck and they both sat down.  
  
"It's hard to believe we are in Mexico," said Elliot breaking the silence finally.  
  
"What Stabler, the weather didn't tip you off?" said Olivia smiling over at him.  
  
"You know what I mean," he said rolling his eyes back at her. This was the first time he'd really looked at her since she'd come out of the bed room, she looked amazing. The outfit she was wearing hit her in all the right places, and the material was just begging to be touched. 'She's your partner Stabler; you're undercover, you need to shake this,' the little angel on his shoulder began to tell him.  
  
"Elliot?" said Olivia snapping him out of it, "did you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Sorry Liv, I was distracted," he said shaking his head, "what did you say?"  
  
"You know you're rich now, you can afford to pay attention," joked Olivia standing up, "I SAID we should probably head down it's almost eight."  
  
Elliot looked down at his watch, she was right, standing up he followed her back into the living room. Just as they were about to head out, there was a knock at the door. Cautiously Elliot stepped in front of Olivia and opened it. This gesture made Olivia smile, he always so protective of her.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, your car is ready," said the man on the other side of the door.  
  
"Thank you," said Elliot, grabbing Olivia's hand he led her out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once they arrived at the restaurant the driver escorted them in, something that Elliot found a little odd. The driver whispered something to the man at the door, and he quickly sat Olivia and Elliot.  
  
Tres Isles was buzzing with tourists and locals. Olivia couldn't help but smile at how happy everyone was in this town; Mexico just did that to people she figured. The table was off in the corner, and over looked the ocean through a series of picture windows.  
  
"Is this okay?" asked the waiter as he pulled out Olivia's chair.  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful," she replied sitting down.  
  
They both began to look over the menus. Neither of them was used to going out and not worrying about money, so it was nice to look at the expensive items on the menu. Just then the waiter walked over carrying a bottle of champagne, "on the house," he said as he filled to glasses.  
  
"Thank you senor," said Elliot as he raised his eyebrows at Olivia. "Someone sure likes us," he continued as he raised his glass; "Well here's to us."  
  
Olivia smiled and raised her glass, "I'll second that."  
  
The two drank the champagne and then ordered their dinner.  
  
"So, do you think Eduardo is involved?" whispered Elliot, lowering his head.  
  
"I think it's awfully convenient that he scheduled this dinner for us, and that the other couples had all eaten here also," she whispered back.  
  
"He seems so nice though," said Elliot taking a sip of his champagne.  
  
"Yeah, well we've known a lot of rapists and murders who have SEEMED nice," said Olivia polishing off her drink.  
  
"Okay, but he's still our only lead so far, so we need to watch ourselves around him," said Elliot as he grabbed the bottle and filled Olivia's drink again.  
  
"Trying to get me drunk?" asked Olivia smiling.  
  
"We're married," said Elliot grabbing her hands, "I don't have to try."  
  
Olivia's heart raced as Elliot's hand touched hers. She knew he was just doing it to make them seemed married, but she couldn't help but think, wish, that it meant more. As the food arrived she leaned back, thankful for the distraction.  
  
They both began to dig into their food, every once and awhile the other would steal a bite of something off the other persons plate. They had managed to finish off the bottle of champagne when their waiter came over to take there plates.  
  
"How was everything?" he asked as he cleared the plates.  
  
"Wonderful," said Olivia smiling at him.  
  
"Just like Katrina and Matt said it was," added Elliot.  
  
"Yes, the Winlock's," said the waiter sadly, "we were all so sad to hear what happened to them."  
  
"Oh you knew them?" asked Elliot looking over at Olivia.  
  
"Of course senor, they were down here all the time, even before they got married."  
  
"Really?" said Olivia looking at the man.  
  
The waiter, realizing he'd said too much quickly excused himself from the table.  
  
"He knows something," said Olivia eyeing Elliot.  
  
"Good detective work Benson," said Elliot sarcastically.  
  
Olivia looked down at her napkin, "Well I learned from the best," she snapped back.  
  
Elliot smiled, as the band in the restaurant began to play a slow song; "may I have this dance Liv?" he asked standing up and walking to Olivia's side of the table.  
  
Olivia stood up, and got a head rush as the alcohol hit her.  
  
The two walked hand and hand out onto the dance floor. Olivia smiled as she noticed the people looking at them; she knew that look. It was the look of envy that she usually had when she was out dinning and a rich, beautiful couple walked by her; it was nice to be on the other side of that look.  
  
Once they reached the dance floor, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and they began swaying to the soft Spanish tones. Before she knew it Elliot had wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and she had buried her face into his chest.  
  
His entire body was numb, she felt perfect in his arms, like that was where she was suppose to be for the rest of her life. He'd always ignored the looks, the touches, but right now for some reason he couldn't ignore how this felt. He got nervous because he was certain that she could feel his heart beating through his chest.  
  
"Liv," he said.  
  
"Hmm?" she questioned pulling back from him. He was looking into her eyes with a look she hadn't seen before; she thought she knew all of Elliot Stabler's looks but this one seemed different, it seemed like he was looking right through her.  
  
Then it happened. That moment when everything around you stops, and it's just you. Elliot leaned down and kissed her slowly on the lips; he then parted her lips with his bottom lip, and she closed her eyes. The problem with this situation is she didn't know what Elliot she was dealing with; the real one or the undercover one. It didn't matter though because she was just so thankful to have his lips on hers.  
  
She kissed him back, and then he pulled away, looking into her eyes again with that look. He then led her off the dance floor and back to their table. They both sat down and sighed, neither sure of what had just happened.  
  
"Are you folks ready to go?" asked the waiter with a thick accent.  
  
"Yes," said Elliot smiling at him, "can I ask you something?" he added before the waiter had a chance to leave.  
  
"Yes senor, of course," said the man looking at Elliot. "Did they ever find the Winlock's? We only heard in New York that they went missing."  
  
"Oh senor, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this," said the man looking down, "but they were found this morning, there car went off the Hernando cliff, up in the mountain area."  
  
Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other in shock; "Thanks," said Elliot handing the man a wad off cash, "keep the change."  
  
"Gracias senor," said the man eagerly, "sorry about your amigo."  
  
"Thanks," said Elliot standing up and grabbing Olivia's arm, "Buenos Noches."  
  
"Well Liv," he said once they were out of ear shot, "feel like a trip to the mountains tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh that would be charming," she said smiling. All thought of the kiss they had just shared was lost as they remembered that they were here to solve a case.  
  
The ride home was silent. Elliot kept wondering if kissing Olivia had been right, it had been so spontaneous; his lips just found hers. He didn't know if she had kissed him because she wanted to or because she was playing a part; the lines of reality and fiction were become far too blurred for his liking.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once they were back in the room they both sighed as they sat on the couch in the living room, "it has been a LONG day," said Olivia stretching out her now bare feet, "I think I'm going to go change."  
  
Elliot smiled at her, "go for it, I'm going to grab a beer; you want one?"  
  
"LOVE one," said Olivia leaning on the entryway to their bedroom.  
  
Elliot got up and headed to the kitchen, she was right; it had been a long day. He smiled as he remembered the way that Olivia's lips had felt on his. Like everything else in their relationship that kiss had just fit; he just wished he could read her mind and know how she felt about it.  
  
Olivia reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulled off her outfit and quickly changed into her pajamas.  
  
"I feel like myself for the first time all day," said Olivia as she walked into the kitchen, finding Elliot in front of the refrigerator.  
  
"Elliot?" she said, he was just staring into the light.  
  
"So when we kissed tonight," he said turning to her, "that wasn't you?"  
  
Olivia didn't know how to respond, "Elliot, I didn't mean that, I just meant that I've had to dress and act all rich today, now I'm myself."  
  
"So that was you then?" he asked walking dangerously close to her.  
  
Olivia's pulse began to quicken as he entered her space; "I don't know," she finally responded.  
  
"Well there's one way to find out," he whispered running the back of his hand along her cheek.  
  
"El.." Her words were cut off as his mouth covered hers. It was different then last time because this time she knew who she was dealing with. Slowly his mouth moved over hers, and he opened it up to him and his tongue entered her mouth.  
  
Slow, sweet kisses soon turned into feverish, wanting ones as he slid his tongue along her gums, and she battled back, her own tongue exploring his sweet taste.  
  
With one swift lift Elliot picked Olivia up and placed her onto the counter. She let out a sigh as her legs crashed against the cold tile. They both continued to kiss each other feverishly, neither one wanting it to stop, or wanting to come up for air.  
  
Olivia leaned her head back as Elliot began to place kisses along her neck line, leaving little wet trails everywhere he went. Olivia began to wonder if she was dreaming; it was just too good to be true, everything just felt to right. Hungrily she began to pull at the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered, as one popped off the shirt landing with a thud on the floor below.  
  
Elliot just smiled at her and pushed his hands under her shirt, rubbing his hands along her stomach. The sensation made her quiver and she kissed his lips hard.  
  
Before Olivia knew what was happening her legs were wrapped around Elliot and he was carrying her into the bedroom, all the while kissing her fiercely.  
  
Once they reached the bedroom Elliot tumbled them both onto the bed and began kissing down her neck once again. Olivia looked up at the ceiling as he was feasting on the skin right above her tank top and began to realize that her whole life had just changed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I know how annoying it is when people take FOREVER! To update, so I am truly sorry!...I hope you all like this chapter, it doesn't have a whole lot of substance( but it's still fun! So enjoy and thanks for the reviews.PEACE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh god Elliot," said Olivia as her eyes rolled into the back of her head; "are you sure we should be doing this?"  
  
Elliot stopped for a minute, and then rested on his elbow and looked at Olivia's face; "yes, it's time," he stated plainly. That was all Olivia needed to hear. Her pulse raced as she rolled Elliot over and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, kissing along his chest as she did this.  
  
The moist heat from the humid air made them both slippery and sweaty, so Elliot had to literally peel Olivia's shirt off of her body. Elliot sucked in his breath as Olivia's breasts were exposed to him.  
  
Olivia heaved in a sigh as Elliot just stared at her; "Is something wrong?" she asked self consciously.  
  
Elliot snapped out of his daze, "god no," he said quickly reaching his hands out and grabbing her in his hands; "things couldn't be more right."  
  
Olivia smiled up at him and pulled him down to her kissing him fiercely on the lips. Their tongues tore at each other, their lips smacked and their breath quickened. She felt him harden against her and she reached down to unbutton his pants; while she was doing this one of Elliot's hands found its way under the leg of her shorts, and his fingers began to explore.  
  
Olivia shuddered and arched her back causing Elliot's excitement to rise. He reached up and looked into her eyes, making sure that she wanted this as much as he did. As with everything else in their lives they could read each other just by a look; when he stared into her wide brown eyes, he knew that they were both ready to take the next step.  
  
Elliot slipped his fingers under the band of her shorts, pulling them down and her underwear along with it, she was now completely exposed to him, and once again he found himself just staring. He hadn't seen a woman, well a real one anyway, as perfect as her in his whole life.  
  
"God, you are beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he lay down on top of her, his hand running along her side from top to bottom.  
  
Olivia smiled, as the sensation of his hand hit her skin. She then reached her hands between them and tugged at his pants, loosening them enough so that she could slide them off. Elliot helped by kicking them off of his feet.  
  
She then rolled out from under him onto her side, and placed kisses all along his stomach, leading to the part of his that was beginning to grow inside his boxers. He began to breathe deeply as he felt her breath along his midsection. Olivia felt his stomach clench, as she pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing him to her.  
  
She traced lines along the insides of his thighs with her tongue. Elliot closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that this was giving him. She them kissed the part of him, that she'd been longing for, "Jesus Olivia," sighed Elliot as she took him into her mouth.  
  
Olivia smiled and released him, kissing a trail up his stomach back to his face.  
  
The two met again in a clash of harsh kisses, both reeling from the ecstasy of the moment. Elliot took control now and brought his hand down between Olivia's legs. She quivered in his arms as he placed his fingers in her, rubbing and touching all the right places.  
  
"Elliot." she murmured into his ear, "I need you."  
  
Elliot knew what that meant, and he knew that he needed her to. This wasn't just about one night in Mexico, this was about five years of looks, touches, glances, late nights; this was about everything they had shared and were about to share.  
  
Elliot placed both hands on her hips and began kissing her neck fiercely. Olivia leaned her head back and sighed, he was in her now, and it felt perfect.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What were their names?" asked a voice from inside a dark room.  
  
"Elliot and Olivia Stabler, I think they are what you need senor," replied another man.  
  
"Katrina, have you ever heard of Elliot and Olivia Stabler?"  
  
Katrina Winlock walked out of the bathroom and looked at her husband; "I don't think so, where are they from again?"  
  
"New York miss, they said they knew you."  
  
Katrina and Matt Winlock looked at each other in panic, "cops," said Matt finally, saying what they both knew.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elliot rolled off of Olivia, panting and sweating. Olivia's chest rose in and out quickly as she tried to catch her breath. They had just made love for the first time, and it had been amazing, so they were both contemplating what had just happened.  
  
Neither of them could think of the words to say, Olivia looked over at Elliot and he turned and looked toward her; grabbing her in his arms, he pulled back up against his chest. "You're amazing," he whispered in her ear, breaking the silence.  
  
Olivia turned to him, a look of fear in her eyes; "Elliot, we just."  
  
"I know," he said chuckling, "I was there."  
  
"Elliot this is serious," she said rolling away from him and standing up.  
  
"I know it is Liv," he replied standing up and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I have wanted you for so long," he mumbled.  
  
This made Olivia smile, and calm down, "Oh really?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Yes really," he replied.  
  
Olivia sighed, "I guess part of me has always wanted you too."  
  
"Oh really? And what part of you is that?" he asked kissing her along the neck.  
  
Olivia took in a deep breath, she knew she shouldn't say it and ruin the moment but she did anyway; "the part of me that could forget that you were married and my partner."  
  
Elliot sighed, "I'm not married anymore Liv." Elliot pulled away from her, put on his boxers and sat on the bed.  
  
"But you are still my partner," said Olivia grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her body, "we could have just made a huge mistake."  
  
"Is that really all you think that was?" he said almost angry pointing at the bed they had just made love on, "You think it was a mistake?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know!" she screamed throwing her hands up, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Come here," he said lying down on the bed and patting to the spot in front of him  
  
Olivia sighed, she knew better but she was too tired to argue, and his arms look to inviting for her to want to.  
  
Olivia lay down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. The two fell asleep in each other arms, both comforted and scared by the feelings they were having.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What are we going to do Matt?" asked a frantic Katrina Winlock, "They are on to us."  
  
"Maybe not," said Matt, "we knew cops would get involved eventually, that's why we faked our death remember?"  
  
Katrina calmed down slightly, but she still needed more reassurance. "So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"We do nothing, they think that we are just another couple that got abducted, they don't know we are behind it."  
  
"So what? We just hide out until they leave?" she asked  
  
"No, we do just what they want."  
  
"What is that?" she questioned.  
  
"We follow them, we kidnap them, and then we take care of the problem," he said an evil gleam in his eye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia woke up, slowly as she felt the sun filter through the curtains in the room. Her arms and legs were sore, and she stretched them out.  
  
"Ouch," said a voice next to her as her arm landed with a thud.  
  
"Elliot," she said turning to him, "I'm sorry I forgot you were there." Slowly the events of the night before filtered back through her brain. She'd slept with Elliot, and it had been amazing.  
  
"Well you sure know how to make a guy feel special," Elliot said with a chuckle sitting up in the bed, with Olivia still leaning against his chest.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Elliot asked her more seriously, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Better," she said honestly. She did feel better about what had happened, she had time to calm down. "I scored, last night," she added smiling and looking up at him.  
  
"Oh really?" said Elliot with a chuckle, "and who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"Just some guy that I met in Mexico," Olivia said nuzzling up against Elliot's chest.  
  
"Ah, poor guy must feel so used," said Elliot.  
  
"I doubt that," said Olivia, "he knows I have a little something for him."  
  
"So you don't regret what happened?" Elliot said a little more seriously pulling Olivia in a little closer to him.  
  
Olivia sighed, "I don't regret it," she said, "I guess I just wish we had thought it through a little more."  
  
Elliot grinned into her head, "I have thought about it so many times Liv, since the moment I met you."  
  
This made Olivia's heart flutter, "and did I live up to your expectations?"  
  
Elliot pulled her away and looked at her in the eyes, "More then you will ever know," he said pushing her hair back and kissing her on the lips.  
  
Just then the cell phone next to Elliot rang, breaking the moment. "Stabler," he said into the phone, knowing that it would be Cragen on the other end.  
  
"Hey captain...yeah everything here is good."  
  
Olivia pulled away from Elliot and stood up; the phone call from the captain was once again a rude awakening that they were here on a case.  
  
"Yeah, we heard they were dead," said Elliot; "We are looking into it today."  
  
"She's fine," Elliot continued looking over at Olivia, who was pacing by the foot of the bed, "she just went out to grab us breakfast. Alright, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"What did the captain have to say?" asked Olivia playing with the belt on her robe.  
  
"He just wanted to tell us that the Winlock's were dead," he said standing up and wrapping a robe around his body.  
  
"Well I'm starving," said Olivia turning from Elliot and walking into the living room.  
  
"Olivia," he said following after her, "I don't think we were finished."  
  
Olivia sighed, and was about to give in, when there was a knock at the door. "It's Eduardo," a voice said.  
  
"Come in," said Olivia glancing back at Elliot.  
  
"Buenos Dias Stabler's," he said opening the door and wheeling in a cart, "I brought you breakfast."  
  
"Wonderful," said Olivia looking at the assortment of fruits and pastries.  
  
"Can I pour you coffee?" asked Eduardo grabbing a cup.  
  
"Yes," said Elliot walking over toward Eduardo, "that would be wonderful, Liv?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Of course," she said walking up and wrapping her arms around Elliot's waist, "I never turn down coffee, you know that."  
  
Eduardo smiled at the couple and handed them each a cup of steaming hot coffee. "So what are your plans for the day?" asked Eduardo.  
  
"We," Elliot said turning and kissing Olivia on the forehead, "are going to go for a romantic drive up in the mountains."  
  
Eduardo looked startled when he heard their plans, "wonderful," he finally said, "I will have one of our guides drive you."  
  
"Actually," said Elliot pulling away from Olivia and grabbing a bite of strawberry off the cart of food, "I think we'll just drive ourselves, we need some alone time." "Of course sir," said Eduardo, still a little unsure of the couple's plans, "I will have a jeep ready for you downstairs."  
  
"Thanks Eduardo," said Olivia roaming over and grabbing a slice of watermelon off of the table, "We'll be down in a few hours."  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast," Eduardo said as he slipped out of the room.  
  
"He didn't seem to excited to have us roaming on our own," said Elliot as he took a sip of his coffee, and sat down at the table.  
  
Olivia followed his lead and sat down across from him; "maybe he knows something we don't."  
  
"Well I guess we will find out today," Elliot said staring across at Olivia, "and maybe we can find some things out about us today too."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eduardo left the room and sighed, he hated that Matt and Katrina wanted this couple. He really liked them, they seemed like nice people.  
  
They had promised him after the last couple that there would be no more. He didn't want to do it, but he had to he reminded himself. Managing a hotel in Mexico was nothing like managing a hotel in the United States, there was no money in it. He had two kids headed off to college soon, and another one on the way.  
  
With a shake of his head he walked down the hallway and pulled out his phone.  
  
"Senor Winlock," he said, "They are headed up to the mountains today, but I will get them on the snorkeling trip tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"There's been a change of plans," said the voice from the other end, "they are cops."  
  
Eduardo let out a long breath, he knew this would happen eventually, he had just hoped he would be out of the business by the time it did.  
  
"What do you want me to do then?" Eduardo stuttered into the phone."  
  
"Make sure you get them to the mountains, and then we'll take care of them."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elliot looked over at Olivia as she stretched her legs out on to the dash of their jeep. He loved seeing her so casual. He never got to see her like this; she was usually in pants, long shirts and boots. Now she was dressed for a casual drive through the mountains with short khaki shorts and a white tank. Then again he'd never see her as casually dressed as he saw her last night. A smile crept across his face as he remembered the intense passion they had shared.  
  
"Elliot," screamed Olivia getting his attention, "watch the road."  
  
He looked down just in time to save them from running over the side of an embankment.  
  
Olivia smiled to herself, he'd been staring at her and she knew it. She wasn't sure what they were going to do now, not after last night. She knew in the back of her mind that it should never happen again; she cared too much about him and their job to get involved. A frown formed on her face as she realized that what she was thinking was the truth, it had to be one night, and they had to forget it ever happened.  
  
"Well here is where they must have gone off," said Elliot pulling the jeep off onto an outlet in the road with a sign that read 'Hernando.'  
  
Olivia jumped out of the jeep, pushing her sunglasses up on her head. "Tire marks," she said looking down at the treads that led right to the edge of a very large drop off.  
  
Elliot jumped out of the jeep and joined her, "And there's the car," he added looking over the cliff, "don't you think they would have cleaned that up by now?"  
  
"You forget where we are Elliot, I imagine they just leave in there until it rusts," said Olivia with a snooty tone.  
  
Elliot looked at her in surprise; he wondered why she was acting this way. Almost the entire way to the mountain she had a large frown on her face, and she didn't talk to him. All he could think about was the fact that she was regretting the night before.  
  
"Lets head down to it," said Olivia pointing to a part of the slope that was a little less steep.  
  
"You don't have the best climbing shoes on Liv," he said pointing to her dark brown leather sandals.  
  
"Thanks Ranger Elliot," she said rolling her eyes at him, "I think I can manage."  
  
Once again Elliot just looked at her, after this morning he thought things had been fine between them, but obviously he was wrong. "Alright, let's go then," he said, slowly getting his footing and heading down the slope.  
  
Olivia followed close behind him, she knew that he was right about her shoes, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. Slowly she worked her way down the side; Elliot reached the bottom before she did. She was about to take a step, when she lost her footing and began to slide.  
  
"Shit," she yelled out, as her leg ran across the rough side of the slope. Elliot rushed toward her.  
  
"Liv baby, you okay?" he asked looking at her leg.  
  
"Fine," she said through gritted teeth as she stood up.  
  
Elliot looked down at her leg that was covered in blood.  
  
"You are not fine," he said pointing to her leg. Elliot pulled off his outer shirt that he was wearing over a white undershirt, and sprayed water on it from his water bottle. "Here, let me help you up."  
  
"Damn it Elliot, I'm fine."  
  
She tried to stand up, but her foot gave out, she must have twisted her ankle as she was falling.  
  
Elliot didn't even ask her this time, he just reached down and grabbed her, carrying her over to a tree stump. Sitting her down, he placed his water soaked shirt onto her leg.  
  
"Ahh..." she screamed out in pain.  
  
"You are so stubborn," he said looking up at her. He then looked down at her ankle and saw that it was roughly the size of a baseball. "I wish you'd listen to me."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you are always right," she said sarcastically looking at him. As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. He was trying to help her, and she was being a pain in the ass.  
  
"Sorry," she said slowly.  
  
"It's fine," said Elliot wrapping his shirt around her leg to stop the bleeding, "can you walk?"  
  
Slowly she tried to stand up, but her ankle gave out and she fell against Elliot, "kind of," she said looking at him.  
  
Just then Elliot heard an all too familiar sound. A gun shot rang out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for the reviews...wow! Almost 100! That means our SVU fan- base family is growing!:)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jesus," said Elliot as he quickly ducked behind a downed tree. Olivia yelped as he grabbed and pulled her along with him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she quickly ducked.  
  
Elliot didn't respond, he just reached into the back of his shorts and grabbed his gun, Olivia followed suit and did the same thing.  
  
Another shot rang out, and nicked the tree next to them. Elliot rolled to the side and fired his gun. "I don't even know what I'm firing at," he said frustrated at his lack of a target.  
  
"Liv can you walk?" asked Elliot looking at the wooded area behind them.  
  
"I think so," she said looking down at her ever swelling ankle.  
  
Elliot looked over at her, knowing very well that she wasn't okay, but they really didn't have a choice. "Alright," he said unsure, "let's go."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile back in New York...  
  
"So how is the happy couple doing?" asked John Munch as he entered the precinct and sat at his desk.  
  
"Cap talked to them today," said Fin looking over at him, "They already knew about Katrina and Matt Winlock."  
  
"How did they find that out?" asked Munch as he turned on his computer.  
  
"Apparently some waiter told them."  
  
The captain walked out of his office and approached the two detectives at their desks, "I just got a call and I have bad news"  
  
The two detectives looked at their captain and he began to speak, "Matt and Katrina Winlock, they aren't dead."  
  
"What do you mean? We got confirmation from the Mazatlan authorities yesterday," said Fin standing up.  
  
"Yeah, well they just called back, they went down to check out the car yesterday afternoon and there were no bodies."  
  
"So what does this mean?" asked Munch standing up and joining the two men.  
  
"Well I've been thinking about that," said the captain. "Don't you think it's odd that all of the couples that were chosen were from New York? I mean couples from LA, Seattle, Boston, they all must go down there on vacation too."  
  
"So that means that whoever was doing this knew the couples were specifically from New York," said Munch, a light bulb going on in his head.  
  
"Which means it was an inside job," added Fin.  
  
"Which means Katrina and Matt Winlock just became our two number one suspects," the captain finished.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elliot put his arm under Olivia and helped her up; the two ran/limped into the wooded area. Olivia grimaced as the pain shot up her leg from her ankle.  
  
"It's going to be okay Olivia," he said helping her along.  
  
Olivia wanted to believe him but they were under fire from what seemed like two guns, things were definitely not okay. Just then another shot rang out. Elliot felt Olivia fall from his grasp.  
  
He didn't want to look down, he was afraid of what he was going to find. "Liv," he called out turning to her, she was lying on the ground, and hastily he flipped her over.  
  
"Damnit," she said grabbing her thigh. Elliot let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the bullet had just barely grazed her leg; painful but hardly life threatening.  
  
"You okay?" he asked still concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Olivia replied in a pissed off voice, "It is not my day," she added trying to stand up on her leg.  
  
"Liv you have two bad legs, you can't walk."  
  
"I'm fine," she said trying to stand up, but her legs gave out from under her.  
  
"No you're not," said Elliot reaching down to help her up, but this time the pain was too much, Olivia slowly fell to the ground passing out.  
  
"Liv," Elliot cried, he could hear footsteps getting closer, "LIV," he screamed at her lightly tapping the side of her face. But she was out.  
  
With a slight sigh he lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, "alright here we go" he said, and he continued to run, looking for somewhere to hide. Elliot ran for several minutes, shooting back occasionally at the blind steps behind him. He knew they were getting close.  
  
Another shot rang out, and it hit Elliot in his back. Slowly, he fell to the ground taking Olivia with him. The impact of the fall woke her up for a minute, and she looked down at the blood gushing around them. "Elliot," she screamed before passing out one more time.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I got him," said Matt, looking over at the man with him. "Grab them and let's go."  
  
The two men walked over to where the two bodies lay intertwined on the ground. "They aren't dead senor," said the man with Matt.  
  
"I don't want them dead," said Matt looking up at him, "Let's go.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't get a hold of them," said Cragen slamming down the phone in his office, "their cell phone is out of service."  
  
"That's odd," said Munch taking a seat in one of Cragen's chairs, "Let's call the hotel."  
  
"Hello," said Cragen after a few rings, "Can I please speak to Elliot Stabler, in the penthouse."  
  
"Senor," said the woman on the other end, "they are gone for the day, can I take a message."  
  
"No," the captain snapped, "would anyone know where they went?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get Senor Eduardo for you, one moment."  
  
There was a click on the other end of the phone and then a man picked up; "How may I help you?" Eduardo asked in a calming tone. Inside however he was not calm, he knew something had gone wrong.  
  
"This is Captain Donald Cragen with the NYPD, I'm looking for Elliot and Olivia Stabler."  
  
"They went for a drive today," Eduardo said as nonchalantly as possible, "may I help you with something?"  
  
"We need to get a hold of them," said Cragen urgently.  
  
Eduardo realized that things were just getting worse, "I know why you need them," he said almost at a whisper.  
  
"What do you know?" asked the captain.  
  
"I know that they are in danger."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Slowly Olivia woke up and looked around. She was in a very nice, hotel looking room. She wasn't really sure what was going on, and then it hit her..."Elliot" she screamed out.  
  
She could hardly even feel her legs below her. One was shooting with pain from her sore ankle, and the other was numb from the spot where the bullet had grazed her leg.  
  
"Hello Detective Benson," said a voice from across the room.  
  
Olivia looked over at him, "Who are you?" she asked. She paused and added, "You just called me Detective Benson."  
  
"Well that is your name Olivia," said the man, she recognized him, she just wasn't sure where from.  
  
"You didn't think you could fool us forever did you?" asked the man. "I mean a married couple from New York, whom I'd never met?"  
  
"Matt Winlock," she breathed, "Where's my partner?"  
  
"Oh he's being taken care of," said Matt, "Don't worry; he's not dead...yet."  
  
"I want to see him," she demanded laying her head back on the bed, "where is he?"  
  
"Oh you will see him, I promise."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Olivia looking up at Matt as he walked over and hovered over her.  
  
"You don't even know what I'm doing yet Olivia," he said running his hand along her wounded leg.  
  
"Why do you want us?"  
  
"The same reason I wanted those other couples, you make me money," said Matt sitting down on the bed.  
  
Olivia tensed as Matt ran his hand up to her arm. He was stopped however when a woman walked in the door.  
  
"Katrina," said Matt looking at her, "I was just explaining to Olivia here that her partner would be fine."  
  
"I know what you were doing Matt," said Katrina rolling her eyes, "We have guests here we need to attend to, let's go."  
  
"Sorry Detective Benson, we have to go."  
  
"I want to see my partner," said Olivia glaring at the couple.  
  
Katrina looked at her husband, "alright we'll bring him in," she said finally. 


End file.
